Mother and Son
by Richd172
Summary: Adam and his mom are left home alone. While Pops, Murr and Barry go out to see Field of Dreams. Erica goes to sleep over Lainey's house. But things end up changing for the family. Do not ready if your going to say that I either a perv or say that I have to spell check. Not everyone is perfect.


The Goldbergs: Mother and Son

Adam and his mom are left home alone. While Pops, Murr and Barry go out to see Field of Dreams. Erica goes to sleep over Lainey's house. But things end up changing for the family.

Characters: Adam and Beverly Goldberg

Other Characters: Erica, Pops, Murr and Barry Goldberg.

Mentioned: Lainey Lewis

Notes

I felt like doing this story before the Adam and Lainey Story. But that will come next. I'll also will be doing another The Flash Story with Barry Allen and Iris West.

Chapter 1

It was a warm Thursday in 1989, Barry was really excited to go see the new baseball movie "Field of Dreams". My dad and Pops where going to take him to the movies. Barry says "Come on dad lets go". Pops comes on in and goes to sit down on the couch. Murr then comes down the stairs. Murr says "Alright let's go before I change my mind". Just before they leave Beverly comes down with just comes down with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. Beverly says goodbye to the boys. Then they leave the house leaving Beverly, Erica and Adam home alone.

An hour has passed and Adam is watching TV with Beverly. Erica comes downstairs to tell her mother and brother were she was going. Erica says "I going to stay of at Lainey's house tonight but I'll be back tomorrow". Beverly says "That's okay with me Erica". Then Erica leaves her house to go over Lainey's house. Adam ends up falling asleep on the couch. Beverly had then left to go get dinner ready. Adam wakes up later to see that his mother is making dinner but Adam couldn't get over his dream that he had. Adam saw that it was night time. Adam ask his mother "So mom are dad, Barry and pops coming home"? Beverly says "No they decided to stay at a hotel and won't be home for a few more days". As they eat dinner Adam asked "So is Erica coming home"?

Beverly answered "No Erica is going to be going away with Lainey for at least two or three days. So it looks like we'll be home alone together". Then Adam and Beverly finish eating dinner. But later Adam was in the basement trying to think why he was having that dream. Later Beverly was already for bed. So Beverly says to Adam "Adam are you going to come up to get ready for bed"?! Adam says "Yes mom I'm coming up"! So Adam goes upstairs to get ready for bed.

Chapter 2

Adam was still having the same dream. But this time it was a lot more clearer. Adam could see two people doing it. Adam started to hear "Oh yeah shompie give it to your mommy"! Was he dreaming of his mother having sex with Barry? Adam started to move closer to the two people. Now he heard "Oh yes mom I love you so much"! Adam saw his mother full naked with a dick in her vagina. But Adam did know who she was getting fucked by. Then his mother began to move her back in which it showed who she was getting fucked by. Adam jumped in surprise that he was the one fucking his mother.

But then Adam awoke from his dream that he was having. Adam was all in a sweat. Beverly then came into Adam's room to check up on him. Beverly said "Good morning Adam how did you sleep"? Adam said "I slept fine mom". Beverly looked at Adam and saw that he was sweating. Beverly said "Hunny are you alright cause you are in a sweaty"? Adam says "Yes mom I'm fine". Beverly gets up and goes to leave. An hour later Adam is playing a game in his room. Beverly says "Hey Adam I was thinking that we could do something fun". Adam stop his game and paid attention to his mother. Adam says to his mother "What did you have in mind mom"? Beverly said "Well I was thinking that we could take a bath together like the old days".

Adam thought for a few minutes but it didn't take so long to answer. He just wanted to make his mother happy. So Adam said to his mother "Sure lets take a bath together". Beverly was jumping up and die with excitement. Beverly then said "I'll meet you in my bathroom in a few minutes". Adam said "Do you want me to come in my clothes or naked"? Beverly answered "Just come in your bathrobe with nothing underneath". After that was said Beverly goes to her room. A while later Adam goes to his parents bathroom in his bathrobe. But his mother isn't there in the bathroom. Adam says "Mom where are you"! Beverly comes out of the closet naked and walks right into her bathroom.

Adam says "Oh god mom I thought that you were going to be in a bathrobe"? Beverly says to Adam "Well this is my room and I could be naked". Beverly bends over to turn on the water. Adam was trying to not look at his moms ass. But now the bathtub is all filled with water. Beverly said "Oh I forgot something downstairs, Adam you get on into the bath and I'll be right back". So then Beverly goes to get something downstairs but in the meantime Adam takes his bathrobe and goes into the bathtub. Beverly thinks to herself that she wants Adam to fuck her. Later she goes upstairs to her bathroom and sees Adam in the bathtub. Beverly says to her son "Well it looks like someone is already for someone to come in".

Adam says very nervously "Uh…yes mom"? With that said Beverly walks over to the bathtub and then she gets into it. Beverly puts soap onto Adam but he doesn't do that to his mom. Beverly says "Shamopie how come you aren't putting soap on me"? Right after she says that Adam does put soap on Beverly. Then they put shampoo in each other's hair. Beverly sees that Adam's dick is hard. Beverly says "Adam is your dick hard from seeing me naked"? Adam was surprised that his mother saw that he had a boner and it was for her. Beverly than takes a hold of Adam's dick. Adam says "Uhm mom what are you doing"? Beverly looks up at Adam with a smile. Beverly says "Do you really want to know why I let you take a bath with me"? Adam says "Uh…yes mom I'd like to know why".

Beverly says "Well the truth is that I wanted you to fuck me". Adam was shocked that his mom wanted him to fuck her. Adam said "Mom I have to tell you my dream that I had last night". So Adam tells his mom the dream that he had last night. Also she was still stroking his dick. Adam says "So that's the dream that I had". Beverly had thought for a few minutes. Beverly said "Well how about we fuck and don't tell anyone that we did". Adam just answer "Okay mom that's a good idea". Beverly goes underwater and sucks Adam's dick.

Chapter 3

Beverly was still underwater sucking her son's dick. Adam says "Oh god mom"! Then Beverly comes out of the water. Beverly says "Let's get out of the bathtub and dry off". Adam and Beverly gets out of the bathtub and dries off. Adam says "So what are we doing now mom"? Beverly says "Well we are going into my room and you're going to lick my vagina as I suck your dick". So they get out of the bathroom and goes into her bed room. They take off their towels and Adam goes to lay on his back on the bed. Beverly then stands over Adam's head then she places her vagina onto Adam's mouth. Beverly then starts to suck Adam's dick. Beverly says while taking a break "Oh yeah hunny lick you're mothers vagina"! After a while Beverly moves off of her son. Adam says "So next I'm going to fuck you next right"? Beverly says "Yes you are but I have to look for a condom". Adam helps his mother look for one.

At Lainey's Family Condo

Erica is laying in bed with her best friend. Erica looks and sees that Lainey is naked underneath the sheets. Erica says "Lainey why the hell are you naked"?! Lainey said "I thought that you'd want to do that"? Erica gets out of bed and gets naked and says "Well I'm down with that".

Back at home

Beverly and Adam where trying to find a condom in her room. Beverly says "Well I can't find one in this shit of a room". Adam then remembers that Erica has condoms in her room. Adam says to his mom "I'll be right back with one". So Beverly just lays on her bed. But Adam comes back with a condom. Beverly says "Well put it on hunny". Adam puts the condom on. Adam then says "So then what I'm supposed to do"? Beverly walks over to Adam and pushes him back onto the bed. Beverly says "Well first I'm going to face you Adam". Adam then moves feather back onto the bed. Beverly then stands over Adam's dick. Beverly then slowly lowers herself onto Adam's dick. Beverly says as she goes up and down on Adam's cock "Uhhh yes shamopie fuck your mother"!

Adam reached up and grabbed onto his mother's big boobs. Adam said "Oh god yes mom"! Beverly said "Oh fuck yes Adam Fredrich, fuck your momma harder"! Adam then started to fuck his mom harder. Beverly then leaned forward onto Adam. Adam grabbed onto his mother's ass. Beverly then got up and put her arms onto Adam's legs. Beverly then falls off of Adam and lays on the bed. Adam says "Mom why did you get off"? Beverly said while taking a breather "Hunny believe when you get to my age you'll know". But later she gets up to go back onto Adam's cock.

Beverly first slowly lowers herself onto Adam's dick. Beverly says as Adam's dick goes back inside her "Uhhh fuck yes Adam"! Adam then moved his mother up and down on his cock. Adam grabbed onto his mother sides. Beverly said out loud again "OHHHH GOD YES ADAM GIVE IT TO YOUR MOTHER"! Adam started to fuck his mother harder and faster. Beverly wasn't leaning on Adam's chest. Beverly just kept on bouncing up and down on Adam's dick. Beverly screamed out loud "OHHHH YES ADAM FUCK MEEEEE"! Beverly then leans onto Adam's chest. Beverly has a aroused look on her face while Adam keeps on fucking.

Chapter 4

At the hotel

Barry, Murr and Pops had just gotten back into the hotel. Barry goes to take a shower. Pops turns on the radio to listen to some music. Murr says as Barry goes into the bathroom "Why are you always taking a shower"?! Barry didn't hear what his father was saying cause he was in the bathroom. Murr tells Pops "I'm going to call Bev to see how she's doing". Pops says "I think she is doing fine but do whatever you want to do". Murr then dials the house number.

At home

The phone starts to ring in the house and Beverly was still getting fucked by Adam. Beverly says "Oh fuck yes Adam". Beverly sees that the phone is ringing. Beverly picks the phone up and sees that it's her husband. Beverly tells Adam to slow down a little. Beverly answers "Hello hunny"? Murr answers back "I just called to see how you two are doing"? Beverly was having her mouth hold by Adam but then he let her speak. Beverly said "Everything is…fine here… no need to worry, oh shit Adam". Murr says " What did Adam just do"? Beverly said "Oh he just knocked over something that wasn't important". Adam then starts to suck on his mother's nipples. Beverly as she was still talking to Murray put an arm around Adam.

Then the phone call ended and Beverly hung up the phone. Beverly said to Adam "Whow that was close I'm glad that you're dad didn't know that you where fucking me"? Adam said "I'm glad he didn't know I was doing that". So they go back having sex. Beverly looked at Adam but just smiled at him. Adam said "So are you going to kiss me"? Beverly was surprised that he knew that was apart of having sex. Beverly said "Only if you want me to hunny"? Adam and Beverly then just looked at each other. Beverly then goes over to kiss Adam on the lips. Then she gets off of Adam and goes to her hands and knees. Adam says "So you want me to fuck you from behind"?

Beverly looks back and says "Yes Adam I want you to fuck me from behind". So Adam puts his dick into his mother's vagina. As Adam please his cock into Beverly vagina, Beverly says "Oh yes Adam fuck you're mommy"! Adam starts to fuck his mother as hard as he can. Again Beverly had an arouse look on her face. Adam then ask his mother "Mom do you want me too pull back you're hair"? Beverly says "Oh fuck yes Adam do that"! Adam then pulls his mother hair back. Beverly says "Oh yes Adam"! That makes Beverly look up at the ceiling. Adam then slowly moves out of Beverly vagina. Beverly wonders why Adam stopped fucking her. But then she sees Adam go into the bathroom. Beverly then goes to lay onto her back.

Chapter 5

Adam comes back from the bathroom and sees his mother laying on her back. Adam says "So mom you want me to fuck you while you're on you're back"? Beverly says to Adam "Yes Adam I'd like that". So Adam goes over to his mother as she opens up her legs and Adam shoves his cock into her. Beverly says out loud "UHHH yes Adam"! Adam starts off slow but then he fucks Beverly faster. Again Adam pulls out then his mother gets off the bed. Adam goes to sit on the end of the bed. Beverly then goes over to where Adam is sitting. Beverly then sits on Adam's cock but faces him. Adam then starts to stand up. Beverly says "Oh god yes Adam fuck you're mommy while standing"!

Beverly had her arms around Adam's neck. Adam then went back to the bed and Beverly got off of Adam. Beverly then left Adam on her bed to go to the bathroom. Adam said "Mom were are you going"? Beverly says as she walks into the bathroom "I'm just going to the bathroom". Beverly had go to the bathroom for not that long. Then she comes back out from the bathroom and goes to Adam. Beverly sees that Adam is a little tired. Beverly says "Adam hunny if you want to stop I'm okay with that"? Adam says "No I'm fine mom let's just get this down". So Beverly goes back onto Adam but faces the wall by the door. Beverly sits right onto Adam's cock. Adam takes a hold of Beverly legs and then stands up. Beverly says as Adam fucks her "Oh god yes Adam"! Beverly then puts her arm around Adam's neck.

Adam then a few minutes later feels like he has to cum. Beverly than sees that he has to and gets right off. Beverly then goes to her hands and knees. Adam looks at his mom and says "Mom what are you doing"? Beverly answers "I know that you have to cum, so I went on my hands and knees". Adam was okay with that but first he takes off the condom. Then he goes over to his mother and starts to jerk off. Adam starts to say as he jerks off "Oh yes mom oh fuck yes"! Then Adam cums all over Beverly's face and chest. Beverly gets up and cleans her face off and then they got to sleep.

Chapter 6

Beverly awoke naked in bed next to Adam. Beverly looks at the and then notices that Murr, Barry and Pops are coming home. Beverly shock Adam awake. Beverly told Adam "Adam get up you better leave my room before anyone sees that we had sex". Adam then noticed that they where coming home so he got out of bed and ran into his room. Beverly got up and made the bed and also got dressed. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen. Adam just stayed in his room. Later everyone had dinner together.

The End

Notes

I plan to have Erica and Beverly to fuck everyone in the family. The next story of this series will be Adam and Lainey. Then it will be Erica either with her dad or Adam.


End file.
